


Una tarde cualquiera

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hubo indicios, pero sí consecuencias. También un vaso roto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una tarde cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No sólo no me pertenece la banda ni cualquier logo reconocible, sino que tampoco ejerzo ningún poder o tengo conocimiento alguno de que lo narrado en esta historia de ficción sea cierto.

**Una tarde cualquiera**

Una cena congelada. Una lata de cerveza. Quizá si ya estaba en el porche, el último ejemplar de Guitar World. ¿Quizá? Patrañas, ya debía estar ahí. O el cartero se atrasaba como nunca, un pobre anciano con artritis que recorría en bicicleta los diez kilómetros que componían Loichste al ritmo de un caracol, o alguien se había robado la revista.

Opción viable, la primera. Herr Wagner apenas podía con su alma al pedalear cuesta arriba. Esperar el correo a tiempo era tal vez pedir demasiado a pesar de que ése era su trabajo.

Como fuera, regresando del trabajo y aún sumido en pensamientos de una tarde libre que iba a aprovechar a su manera, Gordon dio un brusco frenazo sobre la entrada de su solitaria casa para encontrar un vehículo ya estacionado ahí, justo en su sitio de la cochera.

Un anodino audi plateado.

—Mierda –gruñó Gordon al estacionarse justo detrás, apagar el automóvil y quedarse sentado en su sitio por al menos cinco minutos—. Mierda –repitió, esta vez más audible.

Como un faro de luz, cierto conocimiento llegó a su mente. El primero, que no era principios de mes tal como creía. Adiós revista; el cartero no estaba muerto; así que alguien la había robado. Lo segundo que le cayó como balde de agua fría, era que los gemelos estaban en casa para disfrutar de su semana libre.

—Mierda –repitió por tercera vez al recargar la frente sobre el volante y olvidarse no sólo de la Guitar World, sino de la cena y de la buena lata de cerveza fría—. Adiós –susurró para sí—. Adiós, adiós, adiós… y _bon voyage_...

Si conocía bien a sus hijastros (y así era), estaban ya en la planta alta haciendo uso de que la casa se encontraba vacía. Y no precisamente jugando Monopoly si se recordaba a sí mismo no una, sino varias ocasiones en las que por error había osado traspasar sus dominios en el segundo piso.

Las alternativas eran nulas. Quedarse sentado donde estaba hasta que Simone regresara o hacerlo en el porche, pero en definitiva, entrar a la casa no. Los gemelos no le daban muchas opciones en lo tocante.

Con pesadez, abrió la portezuela para salir del vehículo y estirarse, haciendo que los huesos de su espalda crujieran ante la tensión. –Eres un hombre viejo, Gordon –se burló de sí mismo—. Viejo, pero no fofo ni estéril –murmuró lo último en voz baja, al rememorar uno de los viejos dichos de su Oma cuando él era pequeño.

Por aquel entonces, ésta tenía un enorme perro al que de joven llamó ‘gordo, feo y tonto’ porque los adjetivos le calificaban, y que apenas envejeció, fue rebautizado como ‘fofo, viejo y estéril’. Desde entonces Gordon no podía olvidar la comparación.

Regresando al mundo actual, uno en el que se encontraba exiliado de su propia casa, procedió a tomar asiento en los escalones del porche, justo en medio de una maceta de flores blancas con ligeros tonos en azul y dos pares de huellas de zapatos marcadas en tierra.

Tamborileando los dedos contra su rodilla, Gordon podía visualizar con claridad la entrada intempestiva de los gemelos. La despreocupación al fijarse por donde daban el paso, todo por tener en mente la meta de un colchón en el segundo piso. «Con suerte», pensó con acritud, al recordar una no muy memorable ocasión en la que había regresado a casa a media mañana por haber olvidado para clase unas partituras, que en sus prisas matutinas, había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. El espectáculo que lo recibió, Bill y Tom moviéndose frenéticos el uno contra el otro (¡Gracias a Dios habían estado vestidos aún!) era algo que prefería no tener incrustado en la retina hasta el fin de sus días.

Y por fortuna, ellos no lo habían visto a él.

Pese a que eran descuidados al respecto cuando se encontraban en casa, que por lo mismo Gordon sabía de sus asuntos desde que tenían trece años o algo así, no lo eran tanto como para que Simone estuviera al corriente de la relación incestuosa que sus hijos mantenían bajo su mismo techo. En todo caso, si lo sabía, actuaba muy bien su papel de desconocimiento.

—Joder –masculló Gordon esta vez, cansado del mismo ‘mierda’ que no le solucionaba el estar con el trasero helado cuando bien podría estar en el sofá de la sala de estar con una grande rebanada de pizza de microondas en una mano y una botella de cerveza en la otra, tal como lo había planeado desde un inicio. Guitar World incluida, demonios.

Alabanzas a que al menos la temperatura estuviera en el rango de lo agradable. No así los mosquitos, que Gordon se encontró voraces como nunca. Mejor bichos que una nevada, pero muchísimo mejor bichos a tener que entrar a la casa y encontrarse con un cuadro nada deseable.

Concentrado en la caza de un mosquito especialmente grande y sediento de su sangre, Gordon se dio cuenta tarde que el ruido de otro motor acercándose por la calle iba en dirección a su cochera. De lo que sí se percató a tiempo fue que el ocupante del vehículo se estacionó justo detrás del suyo, y abriendo la portezuela del conductor se encontró con una muy conocida cabellera rubia.

—Gordon –saludó el adolescente apenas lo vislumbró en las sombras de la tarde, una sonrisa enorme que no ocultó—. ¿Qué haces afuera? –Dio dos pasos en dirección al hombre mayor, que se devanaba los sesos por una respuesta creíble—. ¿Olvidaste las llaves o algo así? –Comentó, antes de cerrar la boca y contemplar el nuevo automóvil de los gemelos. Soltó un silbido de admiración—. Vaya…

—Sí, vaya… —Soltó con hosquedad Gordon, no sabiendo qué más decir.

Andreas era… bueno, Andreas. El mejor amigo de sus hijastros, un hijo más para él si se permitía la cercanía. Cuando había empezado a vivir con Simone, de alguna manera había empezado a querer no sólo a sus hijos, sino también al mejor amigo de estos. Todo un paquete de niños revoltosos que con el paso de los años crecieron y abandonaron el nido.

La diferencia estribaba en que… Hablando con la verdad, ‘con el corazón en la mano’ como decía Bill al puntualizar algo sumamente emotivo, Gordon tenía que admitir que el tipo de afecto que tenía por sus hijastros, al que tenía por su mejor amigo, era diferente… Un poco... Ok, totalmente diferente.

—Uhm, ¿vienes de visita? –Preguntó Gordon al adolescente, que tomó aquella muletilla de conversación como el pretexto perfecto para sentarse a un lado del hombre mayor. No tanto como para hacerlo sobre su regazo, pero lo suficiente como para que sus muslos se rozaran.

—Yep –asintió el adolescente—. Tom me llamó y dijo que estarían para la hora de la cena. Yo –se lamió los labios, encontrando su mirada con la de Gordon, que experimentó el peso de un par de ladrillos en la base del estómago— pensé que sería mejor llegar un poco antes. Sólo por si acaso.

Gordon asintió, ignorando qué más decir.

Andreas por su parte se dedicó a mover una pierna con nerviosismo. Luego se mordisqueó una uña, al parecer demasiado concentrado en parecer relajado.

—¿Están arriba? –Dijo de pronto el adolescente—. Ya sabes, los gemelos –señaló con el pulgar al segundo piso, a la ventana que pertenecía al cuarto de Bill—. A veces no escuchan el timbre –justificó lo que ambos ya sabían. Gordon no estaba seguro hasta que punto Andreas estaba enterado de la relación entre sus dos mejores amigo. No que fuera a preguntárselo, demonios que no, pero oyéndolo con cuidado, apreciaba el cálculo de sus palabras como si con ello pudiera delatarlos—. Quizá están oyendo música –ofreció al mover su rodilla contra la de Gordon y obtener que éste esbozara una medio sonrisa burlona.

—Quizá –concedió el hombre mayor—. O quizá… —Se mordió la lengua—. De cualquier modo Simone va a llegar en, veamos –consultó su reloj de mano— una media hora. Minutos más o menos. Ella trae su juego de llaves –siguió con la farsa—. Hasta entonces…

—Ah… —Se desperezó Andreas con soltura, alzando los brazos hacia arriba, su camiseta alzándose por encima de su vientre pálido. Por el rabillo del ojo estudiando la reacción de Gordon, que desvió la mirada apenas aquella piel aterciopelada le hizo sentir picazón en la punta de los dedos. Moría por recorrerla a su antojo, lamerla incluso; mejor dicho, mataría por ello—. Entonces sólo queda esperar, ¿no? –Prosiguió como si nada a excepción de un levísimo tono carmesí en las mejillas.

—Sí —confirmó Gordon con la garganta seca—. Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido? En la escuela, quiero decir.

—Bien —dijo Andreas—. Todo es tan… aburrido. Como siempre.

—Oh, ya veo…

—No es lo mismo sin Bill y Tom.

«Nada lo es, con ellos o sin ellos», pensó Gordon, no exento de cierta acritud. Por nerviosismo, volvió a consultar su reloj. Ni un minuto había pasado desde la última vez. Por inercia, se limpió las palmas de las manos sudadas contra la mezclilla de su pantalón.

—Gordon.

—¿Sí?

Andreas de mordisqueó el labio inferior al tiempo que bajaba el mentón hacia el pecho. —No, nada… Mmm, ¿tú nunca…? —Andreas carraspeó—. Es decir…

Gordon contuvo el aliento. «Me va a preguntar de ellos dos, él lo sabe», razonó en una fracción de segundo. ¿De qué más podría tratarse si no? Andreas enrojeció poco a poco; un color sonrosado que le subió desde la nuca descubierta hasta las orejas. Gordon se preparó para lo peor, para mentir como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez así fuera. De su habilidad para presentar una cara de póker dependías dos personas más.

Andreas lo sorprendió aún más cuando en lugar de proseguir con su frase, alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada penetrante enmarcada en cejas fruncidas.

—¿Uh? —Antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar, el adolescente se impulsó fuera de su sitio y le saltó encima.

Un segundo estaba a medio metro, y al siguiente a medio milímetro.

—Andr-… —Alcanzó Gordon a balbucear antes de que el mejor amigo de sus hijastros uniera su boca con la suya y lo mandara callar por las malas.

El beso -si es que se le podía calificar como tal- no duró más que un parpadeo. Al retirarse, el rubor en el rostro de Andreas era peor que antes y él adolescente parecía al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Yo… no me voy a disculpar —se explicó Andreas, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de Gordon y en ningún momento rehuyendo al contacto visual.

Como si de excusa le sirviera, Andreas volvió a inclinarse a la altura de Gordon, y a cambio no obtuvo ninguna señal de protesta que evitara que sus bocas se juntaran una vez más, en esta ocasión, en un contacto más íntimo y pausado. Con timidez de acciones, Andreas movió los labios contra los de Gordon, y éste los sintió tibios y secos, una combinación que en su opinión, era perfecta.

El tiempo discurrió sin que ninguno de los dos le prestara atención.

Gordon no perdió oportunidad en asir al adolescente a la altura de la cintura, y atraerlo hasta casi tenerlo sentado a horcajadas de su cadera. Andreas no opuso resistencia, y afianzando su agarre sobre los hombros de Gordon, no tardó en rodearle la espalda y apretar su pecho contra el del adulto.

—Mmm-ah —jadeó Andreas entre besos, dejándose dominar por la fuerza de Gordon y perdiendo fuerza en las extremidades hasta sentirse de algodón.

La razón de qué estaba bien y qué mal perdió significado para Gordon. En ese momento, la idea de tumbar a Andreas sobre su espalda le parecía la más correcta, la más idónea… y así habría sido de no ser por el crujir de la madera y el innegable sonido de unos pies acercándose escaleras abajo.

Andreas también los escuchó, y rápido como el rayo recuperó su sitio de antes, al lado de Gordon, sino es que en esta ocasión poniendo una buena distancia de veinte centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

Gordon no se atrevió a fingir normalidad. Cualquier intento de hablar le sería fútil, y Andreas pareció compartir con él su predicamento. En total silencio, cada uno contó hasta seis y contuvo el aliento cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

—¡Andi! ¡Llegaste! —Exclamó Bill con emoción, a la par que Tom se sorprendía por la presencia de su padrastro—. ¿Gordon? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Andreas fue más veloz que Gordon en ponerse de pie, y en un gesto muy característico de su persona, se lanzó a abrazar a Bill y a Tom con la fuerza de un tornado.

Gordon se movió con cautela, un paso a la vez. Y una vez en pie, fingió ocuparse en sacudir partículas invisibles de polvo en su ropa.

—Olvidé mis llaves. Toqué el timbre pero nadie me contestó, pensé que estaban dormidos. En fin… —Mintió con facilidad, más de la que se creía capaz en un momento así, y sin mayor preámbulo esquivó a los tres adolescentes que bloqueaban la puerta.

Tom se apartó, no así Bill o Andreas, a quienes tuvo que rodear, y en el proceso, su mano rozó el costado de Andreas.

El chispazo eléctrico no fue parte de su imaginación, porque incluso sin mirar atrás, Gordon entendió que Andreas también había experimentado aquella sensación.

—… y fue genial, pero moríamos por volver a casa, ¿no es así, Tomi? —Captó Gordon el eterno monólogo en el que Bill incluía a quien quería escucharlo.

—Ajá —confirmó Tom, entrando después de Gordon y manteniendo la puerta abierta mientras su gemelo y su mejor amigo ingresaban a la residencia Kaulitz.

—… pero la mejor parte fue cuando el público gritó, y nosotros hicimos ovaciones completas. Nada que ver con nuestro primer concierto en aquel bar de mala muerte, así que…

Gordon no se quedó para escuchar más. Inseguro de si su siguiente paso sería el último antes de que las piernas le fallaran, se refugió en la cocina y ahí buscó un vaso del que bebió agua.

Para sorpresa suya, Andreas apareció a su lado cuando no iba ni por la mitad de su contenido.

—Lo de antes…

—No se volverá a repetir —lo atajó Gordon.

—Pero…

—No —sacudió la cabeza y evitó mirarlo a la cara—. Tú… eres como otro hijo para mí. Nada más y nada menos que eso, y debemos mantenerlo así.

—Ellos no son tus hijos, y yo tampoco —le retó Andreas a desdecirse—. Y me gustas…

—Shhh.

—… desde por lo menos cinco años atrás, quizá desde que te conocí.

Gordon suspiró. De ser así, entonces serían ya nueve años desde aquella tarde de verano en que había acompañado a Simone, sus dos niños de ocho años y al mejor amigo de estos al zoológico. Mucho había cambiado de aquel entonces al presente, pero al parecer, el interés que como chiquillo había despertado en él, no había hecho sino crecer y convertirse en algo más.

Del impulso paternal al deseo de un hombre por otro…

—No puede ser. Está mal.

—Me besaste de vuelta, tú-…

—¿Andi? —Los interrumpió por segunda vez Bill, recargándose en el marco de la puerta y advirtiendo que algo iba mal—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Gordon respondió por los dos. —Andreas no se está sintiendo bien.

—¿En serio? —Se acercó Bill a su amigo y le miró con preocupación.

—Sólo… un poco de dolor de cabeza, nada serio —fingió Andreas, cubriéndose parte de la cara con el dorso de la mano. Una actuación impecable y que utilizó sus recursos actuales, desde la voz queda hasta el temblor generalizado del que de pronto parecía víctima.

Desde su posición, Bill no reparó en ello, pero Gordon fue testigo de los ojos húmedos que se clavaron en los suyos con resquemor y rechazo.

—Ven, anda. Mamá tendrá aspirinas en el botiquín del baño.

Viéndolos partir fuera de la cocina, y después escaleras arriba, Gordon ansió por también venirse abajo y romper en llanto.

—Pero no —murmuró para sí. Ya se le pasaría, tendría qué. Aquel no era más que un simple enamoramiento temporal, y el tiempo se encargaría de acabar con él.

Por su bien, si no era para el suyo…

Llevándose una mano a los labios, Gordon paladeó por primera y única vez del único sabor que jamás codiciaría con anhelo y del que no podría tener una segunda degustación.

Por respeto a Simone y a la familia que con ella había llegado a formar, pero también, porque no sería capaz de detenerse nuevamente. No después de una repetición.

Despacio, muy despacio, Gordon se desconectó del espacio que lo rodeaba, y sin inmutarse, el vaso que tenía aún entre los dedos cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos contra el linóleo.

No reaccionó, y más tarde, cuando Simone lo encontró así, se disculpó profusamente.

—Es un vaso, Gordon. No es para tanto —dijo su mujer y compañera de casi una década—. No es el fin del mundo, ¿ok? Ya compraremos otro.

—No, tienes razón —masculló Gordon, de rodillas en el suelo y recogiendo los trozos grandes de cristal. «Es el fin de _nuestro_ mundo», pensó, carente de emociones.

Incluso si lo suyo con Andreas había terminado antes de comenzar, Gordon lo entendió como parte de una enseñanza sin moraleja: Desea. Obtenlo. Niégalo. Sufre.

Igual que los restos del vaso en su mano, Gordon vislumbró su existencia a partir de ese punto como parte de la misma situación.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —Preguntó Simone con la escoba en una mano y el recogedor en la otra—. Te ves pálido.

—Me… duele la cabeza —repitió Gordon la excusa que antes había utilizado Andreas.

—Oh, cuánto lamento escucharte decir eso. Cuando termines de limpiar esto, yo misma te daré una aspirina.

Gordon asintió. Igual que en el caso de Andreas, ningún medicamento podría curar la enorme herida que le atravesaba el alma de lado a lado.

Así estaba escrito que iba a ocurrir, y con una facilidad impropia de sí, lo aceptó.

Realmente era el fin.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
